Historical Hospital
The Historical Hospital is like any other hospital, people go there to get treated for injuries or illnesses. Unlike other hospitals, the doctors here are transported from different historical periods. Doctors & Nurses When a patient is being tended by a historical doctor, the doctor usually has crazy cures that only make the patient's condition worse. The nurses there try to spare the patients of the doctors' wacky treatments. The most reoccurring Nurse works in both the emergency ward and regular parts of the hospital. Another reoccurring nurse is Anne Saunders, though her name is only mentioned once. List of Historical Doctors Ugg, Stone Age Doctor * Episode: Series 1, Episode 2 * Era: Savage Stone Age Ugg, a Stone Age doctor, attempts to treat a patient with tattoos & trepanning. Hippocrates *Episode: Series 1, Episode 4 *Era: Groovy Greeks Hippocrates (portrayed by Simon Farnaby), the "Father of Medicine", is transported to the hospital to treat a patient with a bad cough, & has her treated by having Nurse Saunders violently shake her up & down. Later, he uses an unorthodox diagnostic technique on a patient. Montague Fuzzlepeck, Georgian Doctor *Episode: Series 1, Episode 5 *Era: Gorgeous Georgians Montague Fuzzlepeck (portrayed by Mat Baynton), a doctor from the Georgian Era & self-proclaimed "Master of Medicaments", diagnoses a patient. Tudor Doctor *Episode: Series 1, Episode 7 *Era: Terrible Tudors A doctor from the Tudor Period's attempt to treat a blister rapidly turns fatally. Ship's Carpenter *Episode: Series 2, Episode 2 *Era: Putrid Pirates One-Eyed Ned (portrayed by Jim Howick), the ship’s carpenter, steps in to perform an amputation in order to cure a soccer player's cut leg. Dr Nutberg, European physician, & Dr Usmar, Arabian healer, Middle Ages *Episode: Series 2, Episode 4 *Era: Measly Middle Ages Dr Nutberg, a European physician, & Dr Usmar (portrayed by Alexei Sayle), an Arabian healer, clash over treatment philosophies. Stuart Doctor *Episode: Series 2, Episode 9 *Era: Slimy Stuarts A physician from the Stuart Era tries a cure involving pigeons. Dr Isis, Ancient Egyptian Doctor *Episode: Series 2, Episode 10 *Era: Awful Egyptians Dr Isis prescribes some surprisingly effective treatments. Claudius Gallar, Roman Doctor *Episode: Series 3, Episode 5 *Era: Rotten Romans Claudius Gallar (portrayed by Lawry Lewin), a Roman doctor & physician, prescribes gladiator’s blood as a tonic. Other Doctors There are also a few normal doctors that work at the hospital, though the patients are rarely lucky to be treated by them. Dr Jenkins, who is played by Larry Rickard, attempts to treat a Mrs Carter. A doctor, whose name is unknown and portrayed by Ben Willbond, attempts to treat a patient that has a problem with his blood vessel before Dr Ugg shows up. Trivia *The opening theme & sequence seems to be inspired by that of the series ER. *Jeff and Nigel, historical paramedics, are dispatched from here, to go help someone *Larry Rickard portrays a hospitalized patient regularly, Unlike the other regular patient, Martha Howe-Douglas plays patients that have a name, but the name is never the same. See Also * Historical Dentists External Links *Historical Hospital at Horrible Histories TV Category:Content Category:Reoccuring Sketches Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 1 of Horrible Histories(2009-2012) TV Series Category:Series 1 of Horrible Histories(2009-2013) TV Series Category:Series 2 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV series